Hidden
by NimfXx
Summary: Bella was excited to have forever with Edward but then she found out some special news...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I could hear them coming closer but I couldn't bring myself to move,

I could hear them talking but I couldn't bring myself to listen and then suddenly everything went black...

EPOV

I sighed with relief as my wife came to, All I had known was that I had come home from work to find My Beautiful Bella,My Wife lying on the floor unconscious and I had no idea why or how this had happened as vampires couldn't faint. I picked her up in my arms and ran with her to Carlisle. Hoping he would have some kind of explanation to this.

BPOV

As I came to I felt dizzy, and as I finally got my sight back I wondered how I got to Carlisle's Medical Room. And then as I turned my head slowly because I was still dizzy, I saw Edward standing looking anxiously at me as if I had been out for days. It was then I realized for the first time since I awoke, that I was a vampire and that meant that I couldn't sleep or faint. So what had just happened...

Thank You For Reading This!

This is my first attempt at a story and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Niamh

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Carlisle had said before Bella woke up that he had no explanation to what had happened and that he had hoped that she would remember something about why she had fainted or how or really anything...

BACK TO WHEN BELLA WAKES UP

CPOV

"So Bella do you remember anything about why you fainted?" I had asked her curiosity getting the better of me.

"I fainted?" Bella said with disbelief.

"Yes, That's what the tests that we ran said"

"The last that I remember is people broke into our house and they were taking about finding Edward and I. They said something about a girl called Renesmee and the Pack and Jacob imprinting."

Edward looked at me confused and said that he was going to have a little chat with Alice.

Poor Alice!

ALICE AND EDWARD'S "CHAT"

EPOV

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed at Alice.

"I wasn't sure what I was seeing I was getting flashes of Bella with a baby in her arms, yes but that doesn't mean she is going to have one!"

I looked at Alice shocked "You mean,You mean me and Bella are having a baby?"

"Yes Edward, You are going to be a father" "Bella has a gift to produce children, That's all I know about her gift at this time but that means your going to be a father!" Alice squealed.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys I'm really sorry I have had writers block for a while now... But on with the story..._**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I wanted to know what was happening why Edward had suddenly sped out of the room, to talk to his sister but I knew she had kept something from him and he wasn't happy when he went out. Edward came back into the room and was looking ecstatic. He kissed me passionately and I could feel his tongue slipping into my mouth but before we could continue, I heard Carlisle clear his throat rather loudly and in a way that made me think he had done it more than once. I looked over to where Carlisle was standing and I realized the entire family was there. Emmett was mumbling something about me and Edward being worse than him and Rose. I giggled at the thought and Edward looked at me with hunger in his eyes. "Oh come on turn down the lust guys, You are making me want to take Alice right against this wall" Jasper spoke and I apologized. While Edward sighed probably at the thoughts of our family members. Alice was jumping up and down and so was Jasper. I laughed at the two of them and said slightly worried "Alice, tell me." Alice jumped up and down before looking at Edward who shook his head. "Hello, some of us aren't mind readers" Emmett said. Edward then proceeded to bend down and whisper in my ear. "Love... your pregnant"

My eyes widened and I looked at Edward who was jumping up and down. Clearly he has been spending to much time with Alice. My eyes darted over to Alice who looked just as happy and I let my eyes drift over the rest of my family who looked just as shocked as me.

Pregnant... I was going to have a baby... I then let the darkness slip over me again...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Italic = Thoughts**_

 **BPOV**

I was sitting on the rocking chair from my baby days in the house that I lived in with Charlie while I was in Forks. However instead of my bed there was a small crib and on the floor was a younger me with a carefree Charlie, a no-mustache Charlie and a younger Renee, if that's possible. They were smiling and laughing and exchanging kisses. I decided this must be before Renee escaped with me. That wasn't the thing that got me though. They looked so happy, so carefree. Like they could run away with just me and not even care. My vision started fading and I squinted the see the younger version of me once more before everything went dark. Then all I remember was the pain. Unbearable pain. Pain that wouldn't stop. This type of pain was equal to my change. Fuck that, it was worse than my change.

 **EPOV**

"My beautiful love's face was etched with pain. Jasper was on that ground screaming that it was worse than the change. That he wanted to die. That he wanted anyone to do anything to stop the pain and I felt terrible for my angel. I would take this pain ten times over if I could stop the pain for her.

4 Days Later

 **APOV**

I watched in sadness as Edward held Bella's hand that was dangling over the edge of the hospital bed she had been lying in for the past week. Apart from the time he left her I had never seen him so distressed. He winced as my thoughts turned to him leaving her. emI'm sorry Edward/emem, I didn't mean to. /emHe turned to me and whispered so only I could hear. "It's okay, Alice. You know your still my favorite sister." I just smiled at him. Before walking over to Jazzy and sitting on his lap. "Hey Jazzy!" "Hey Ali..." I laughed. I slightly moved around on his lap as I "accidentally" ground into him. Edward groaned as my Jasper's thoughts turned less than innocent./p  
p style="text-align: center;""PLEASE STOP" Edward yelled "I haven't discussed to national debate with my wife for 5 days!" At that Jazzy and I smirked and Emmett's booming laughter shook the house. "National Debate, eh Edward" you could bearly hear what he was saying because he was laughing so much./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Edward froze suddenly. "Emmett could you come down here please" He spoke very sweetly but I could see the mischief in his eyes. I knew he was going to hit him, he wouldn't let anyone insult,annoy,or do anything wrong to his wife even though she was a vampire and could fight for herself. I admired him for that, though I could hold my own so could Bella but he was fiercely protective of the one he loved and he would be a great parent. He had been listening to my thoughts by the smile on his face.

 **EPOV**

Bella hand that was intertwined with mine was twitching. I couldn't wait for her to be away from the pain and I would be so happy to be able to talk to her again. Of course, I wanted to be in her again. Suddenly I froze "Wait don't pregnant women have mood swings?" "Yes but no better than yours when I first met you" Bella answered. Emmett's laughter shook the house again and he said " Edward had mood swings!" strong **(AN:I can just picture Emmett laughing hysterically at Bella telling him about how when they first met Edward had basically mood swings)** Rose slapped the back of his head and told him off. He immediately shut up. "Whipped" I muttered. Bella then kissed me and whispered "You're whipped too." I deeped the kiss and Bella started to undo the buttons on my shirt. While the rest of our family gave up on clearing there throats and got out of there pronto.  
 **Hey Guys**  
 **Listen i'm really sorry i'm not the most reliable person but I will finish this.**  
 **Niamh**  
 **XX**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys...

I can't finish this story. My life has just gone mental with exams... Prelims and other assessments

If anyone has an idea for this story or would like to adopt it. PM me...

I'm really sorry...

Niamh

Xx


End file.
